gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Army of Jon Snow
The Army of Jon Snow was formed shortly after Jon Snow was resurrected by the red priestess Melisandre following a horrific mutiny where he was betrayed and killed by several of his own officers. Due to the fact that he was killed, he was released from his Night's Watch vows. Jon was convinced by his half-sister, Sansa Stark, to rally many of House Stark's remaining loyalists in and outside the North against the rule of House Bolton. After he was victorious against the Boltons during the Battle of the Bastards, Jon was declared as the new King in the North by the Northern lords, as well as a handful of supporters from the Vale of Arryn, the Stormlands, and the Riverlands, and a group of wildlings lead by Tormund Giantsbane. History Rule of House Bolton Roose Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort and one of House Stark's most prominent bannerman, had been secretly working against Robb Stark ever since the earliest stages of the War of the Five Kings. It all came to a head when he conspired with Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister to orchestrate the Red Wedding, which resulted in the death of Robb, his mother Catelyn, and his wife, Queen Talisa."The Rains of Castamere" Both of Robb's brothers, Ashter and Rodrik, were presumed to have been killed as well, but both of them actually survived, with Rodrik joining the Brotherhood Without Banners and Ashter fleeing to Essos to serve Daenerys Targaryen. In the aftermath of the Red Wedding and the (presumed) destruction of House Stark, House Bolton was elevated to the new Great House of the North as a reward for their loyalty to the crown, effectively restoring the North under the rule of the Iron Throne."Mhysa" Although having to contend with the remaining ironborn in the North as well as the few Northern houses that were still in rebellion, thanks to his backing from Tywin Lannister, Roose was able to put the North under his rule rather quickly, aided by his older brother, Randar, his son Rogun, and his bastard, Ramsay Snow (though Randar would desert him later on and Rogun would eventually fall in battle.) In order to strengthen his hold on the North, Roose accepted a marriage proposal from Petyr Baelish in marrying Sansa Stark to Ramsay."High Sparrow" This severed his ties with the Lannisters but increased his power over the North significantly due to Sansa being House Stark's presumptive heir to Winterfell due to all her brothers being (allegedly) dead. However, Roose's hold on the North was weakened during the Battle of Winterfell, when Sansa was able to escape during the chaos of the battle along with Theon Greyjoy and Kormed Grayburn."Mother's Mercy" Death and resurrection of Jon Snow Meanwhile, Eddard Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow, a sworn brother of the Night's Watch, was elected as the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch after Jeor Mormont was killed during the Great Ranging."The House of Black and White" In order to protect the Free Folk from the looming danger of the White Walkers, Jon rescues them from Hardhome and allows them to pass through Castle Black, a decision that is met with criticism by many within the Night's Watch, particularly from First Ranger Ser Alliser Thorne."Hardhome" Thorne and several other officers, including Jaran Dragen (though he was an unwilling participant), Denner Frostfinger, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, and Jon's own squire Olly, are so infuriated by Jon's decision to allow wildlings to pass through the Wall that they organize a mutiny against Jon, betraying and killing him."Mother's Mercy" Ser Davos Seaworth and Melisandre, who were both left at the Wall following Stannis Baratheon's death during the Battle of Winterfell, become the leaders of a group of loyalists who recover Jon's body and try to hold Castle Black against Thorne and his followers."The Red Woman" After a day's standoff, Eddison Tollett seeks help from Tormund Giantsbane and the other wildlings Jon allowed to pass through Castle Black, who succeed in regaining control of the castle. Afterwards, Melisandre uses magic to bring Jon back to life."Home" Formation After she escaped from Winterfell, Sansa was found by Brienne of Tarth, who brings her to Castle Black, where she is reunited with Jon. After he explains the situation surrounding his death and resurrection, Sansa tries to convince him to fight against the Boltons to regain Winterfell in the name of the Starks. Initially, Jon is reluctant; he does not want to fight anymore, due to feeling guilty after he hung Olly for his role in the mutiny."Book of the Stranger" Meanwhile, at Winterfell, Roose Bolton's wife, Walda Bolton, has given birth to a baby boy. Feeling his position as heir threatened, Ramsay kills his father, as well as his stepmother and newborn half-brother, leaving him as the undisputed Lord of Winterfell. After this, Ramsay is able to rally House Karstark and House Nyte as his allies. House Umber - one of House Stark's most loyal and faithful vassals - also shockingly side with Ramsay under their new lord, Smalljon Umber, who had captured Rickon Stark and turned him over to Ramsay as a "gift". Battle of the Bastards and aftermath The Great War Strengths * S indicates being a Sellsword. * L indicates being Lowborn or Smallfolk. * K indicates being a knight. * BB indicates being bastard born. * † indicates having been killed during the War of the Five kings or soon after. * N indicates being Noble born. * R indicates having been killed during the Red Wedding. * P indicates having been taken prisoner. * T indicates being a turncloak. * I indicates having been involved indirectly. The North *'House Stark' of Winterfell **Lord Jon SnowBB **Lady Sansa StarkN Houses loyal to House Stark *'House Dragen' of Snake Mount **Lord Ethan DragenBBK **Ser Duncan CatellNK Grayburn's Legion Free Folk The Vale *'House Arryn' of The Eyrie **Lord Robin ArrynNI **Lord Petyr BaelishN† Houses loyal to House Arryn *'House Royce' of Runestone **Lord Yohn RoyceN The Riverlands Houses loyal to House Tully The Stormlands References Category:Armies Category:Under construction Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:LordOfTheNeverThere